


♪ Maji Kinks 6900%  Track #023 - Crossdressing

by jingucchislippers



Series: Uta no☆Sluts-Sama♪ Maji Kinks 6900%: Horny King Edition [23]
Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Bottom Ai, Camus Spoils Ai, Crossdressing, Established Relationship, M/M, Rimming, Spanking, Top Camus, as he should
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:06:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26824858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jingucchislippers/pseuds/jingucchislippers
Summary: Ai dresses up for Camus's book club.
Relationships: Camus/Mikaze Ai
Series: Uta no☆Sluts-Sama♪ Maji Kinks 6900%: Horny King Edition [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947418
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16





	♪ Maji Kinks 6900%  Track #023 - Crossdressing

**Author's Note:**

> this spawned from me wondering abt what it'd be like if myu was in a book club w/ some of my other faves. ai is probably OOC here but i dont care bc i wanted bougie aimi.

Ai heels clicked against the kitchen floor as he was preparing the silver tray with tea and snacks for Camus’s book club friends who were here. It was the first time his husband was hosting the book club in their home since joining earlier that year and Ai was intent on making the best first impression he could. His white gloved hands took hold of the fine china teapot and poured the tea into four matching cups, followed by arranging the meats, cheeses, and of course, cookies, in a pleasantly aesthetic order. 

Ai picked up his phone next to the tray and tapped the camera app to take a quick photo of the tray, then a selfie of himself. 

In his ears were the diamond studs that his husband got him for their first year anniversary of marriage and around his neck was a gold necklace that held a pendant with both of their birthstones fused together in a heart. Camus had surprised him with it last christmas and it quickly became his favorite piece of jewelry to wear. He also had several bracelets decorating his wrists, most of which he rarely wore unless a special occasion like this popped up. 

Ai held his phone upwards as he wanted to get in a good shot of the dress he was wearing as well. It was a knee length summer dress with a powder blue flower pattern, one of Camus’s favorites he loved to see Ai in. He’d paired it with white stockings and heels that matched the flowers, making him look like a proper housewife. 

Once he was satisfied with the photos he’d gotten, Ai set his phone back down on the counter and carefully picked up the tray, then headed towards the living room where the book club was waiting.

Camus didn’t talk about it too much, but Ai knew that he’d only invited his closer friends in the club to their home, or in his husband’s words, ‘the people he could tolerate most’. Personally Ai was thrilled that Camus had more friends outside of their shared social circle. His outwardly cold personality often worked against him and Camus claimed he never cared, but Ai saw just how quietly excited his lover was for today.

Ai stepped into the spacious living room to see that Camus was sitting on one side of the couch with another man on the opposite side of him. Their backs were to Ai, so they didn’t notice him coming in just yet. One of the other two men present were on the loveseat across from the couch while the other was in a chair just to the side of it.

From the tidbits Camus had given him over the months, Ai could somewhat conclude what the other members did outside of the club. One was a prolific novelist who also had a talent for rapping, the second was an author as well, although focusing on poems, and he was involved with a local theater troupe. The third was in university studying to be a geologist while also balancing his idol career, something that Ai could’ve related to back when Quartet Night was active.

Ai gained the attention of all four club members when he made his way further in and sat the tray down on the coffee table. He spared a quick glance over at his husband who was looking somewhat unsightly with his mouth agape and sent him an innocent wink.

“Wow, you have such a beautiful husband, Camus,” the traditionally dressed brunette on the couch commented, “I’m offended that you’ve kept him away from us for this long.” 

“Ah... yes, I was wondering what was keeping him,” Camus replied as Ai was setting the tea cups out over the table, “Yumeno Gentaro, Arisugawa Homare, Ran Nagisa, this is my darling husband, Ai.”

“Just call me Gentaro,” Gentaro said he held out a hand, “I’ve heard so much about you~”

“It’s nice to meet you,” Ai said with a sweet smile as he took Gentaro’s hand to shake it, “Camus is so secretive about this club, I was dying to see the people he was fussing over all day yesterday.”

“Aw, that’s adorable,” Gentaro smirked as he brought the back of Ai’s hand up to his lips after shaking it and planted a peck, “you should join the club, we could always use a fresh, beautiful face.”

“Oh I was tempted to, but after working together for so long I thought it better we have some separate hobbies,” Ai said as he took his hand back.

“I’ll have to echo Gentaro’s thoughts, your sheer beauty can not be compared with the photographs Camus has shown us!” Homare spoke up as Ai went over to shake his hand next, “I feel inspired just gazing upon your ensemble, Camus is lucky to have tied the knot with you.”

“To the contrary, I’d say I’m the lucky one to find someone as majestic and wonderful as Camus,” Ai said as they shook hands. Homare continued on about how he had a friend that’d be interested in his outfit and Ai posed with a V sign as Homare snapped a photo.

“...do you wear dresses often?” Nagisa asked as Ai turned his attention over to him, “...it is pretty on you.”

“Today was a special day,” Ai said, following up with asking Nagisa questions about how his idol work was doing. He only looked back at Camus once Nagisa was finished speaking and saw that delicious, cold gaze staring back at him. 

“I should leave you guys be, I’ve taken up too much of your time already,” Ai said with a small bow. Gentaro and Homare insisted that he stay since they were busy gossiping anyway before he came in and they wanted to hear more about the couple.

Ai plopped himself on Camus’s lap as he easily took the offer to regale them with how they fell in love, how Camus proposed to him in front of the jellyfish exhibit at the aquarium, and how they were currently in the process of adopting. 

Really, Ai never had the chance to shamelessly brag about his husband and he was going to run with this opportunity straight to the moon. 

~

The book club wound up staying well past their designated meeting time and Camus politely kicked them out before Ai could suggest they stayed for dinner. The moment the front door was shut, Ai’s back was shoved against it and Camus’s hot lips were on his. He threw his arms around his husband’s neck and lifted his legs as Camus curled his hands underneath his thighs.

Ai thought Camus would fuck him right against the door, but he carried him the short distance over to the coffee table and faintly frowned before letting Ai’s feet hit the ground again. Ai was about to say something when Camus just knocked over all the dishes onto the floor, clearing up a space for his husband to lay down on. Ai would like to say this was the first time they’d broken fine china on their quest to fuck, but it really wasn’t.

Soon Ai was laid out on the coffee table with Camus hiking his dress up to see that there was a lack of panties and that pushed his husband straight into a primal state. It was just what Ai was going for, he _craved_ Camus’s cock so much and wanted to be fucked as hard as possible. Camus flipped him over to his stomach and gave his ass a hard smack as Ai pushed it up into the air for him.

The dress bunched around his hips as Camus drove his tongue in to lick at Ai’s hole, soon accompanied by his fingers. He clearly didn’t have the patience to tease Ai as he was working him open with rough thrusts and Ai was loving every single moment of this. Ai knew just how to get under Camus’s skin and he exercised every weapon in his arsenal this afternoon. 

Camus’s tongue and fingers left Ai for a moment as he heard the sound of a zipper being pulled down and he let out a loud moan as that cock plunged inside of him. Ai only had the edge of the table to hold onto as his husband harshly fucked into him while his nails dug into Ai’s hips. Fuck, this was everything Ai wanted, he would never tire of Camus’s dick abusing his greedy hole. 

“I can’t even be surprised you did that,” Camus remarked as he’d buried his length into Ai before cumming inside of him, “you’re such a glutton for punishment.”

“Is it really a punishment if you give me what I want?” Ai said as he turned back to look at his husband, “and you were so into it.”

Camus clicked his tongue and spanked Ai’s ass again after pulling out, “we’re goin’ upstairs, this table isn’t going to last much longer.”

“Implying we can’t just buy another one,” Ai pushed himself up to his feet and felt Camus’s cum drip down his thigh. He lifted up the front of his dress to show just how hard he still was and naturally Camus couldn’t resist.

He wrapped his fingers around Ai’s cock and leaned in to kiss him. Ai was quick to push his tongue into Camus’s mouth as he could feel himself getting closer to release. All it took was a few more strokes and Camus’s hand was covered in the hot liquid. 

Now they could go upstairs and Ai could be ‘punished’ by his lovely husband.

~

**Author's Note:**

> @jingucchiwrites


End file.
